


threesome!

by FarolitoDraws



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarolitoDraws/pseuds/FarolitoDraws
Summary: "Cronus getting fucked up by most anyone is good. Cronus getting fucked up by gals is GOOD SHIT, and Porrim does it well. Damara? Also great. Options with mindfuck? Let's ask Kurloz. :)Not limited to these three, but they came to mind the fastest. (Could also be either and not all together if the relationship section provides no separation. Cronut as the only necessary puzzle piece here?)"





	threesome!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangotastic/gifts).



Cronus getting fucked by two lovely ladies <3


End file.
